Im Schutz der Dunkelheit
by Chrissi Chaos
Summary: Eine Begegnung im Dunkeln mit ungeahnten Folgen. Erotische Kurzgeschichte, SSHG.
1. Im Schutz der Dunkelheit

_Disclaimer: Die Rechte an allen bekannten Personen, Orten, Zaubersprüchen usw. gehören natürlich J.K. Rowling. __Der Rest ist von mir - ich schreibe nur zum Vergnügen, und ziehe keinerlei finanziellen Vorteil hieraus._

---

_Hier kommt eine weitere erotische Kurzgeschichte! Und damit nicht eventuell der Verdacht aufkommt, ich würde absichtlich etwas anderes tun, als bei „Tabu" weiterschreiben_ ;) _- diese Story liegt schon eine Weile nahezu fertig bei mir „in der Schublade", ich hatte bisher nur nicht den richtigen Kick, um sie ganz fertig zuschreiben._

_Diesmal reicht das Raitig M locker aus, aber wer nicht auf plastische Beschreibung von Beischlafszenen steht, sollte es wohl lieber lassen – wenn auch durchaus ein wenig Handlung zu finden ist._ :D

_Folgender Hinweis ist speziell für die liebe Sevi – alle anderen können ihn getrost ignorieren! WARNUNG: Diese Geschichte ist todlangweilig und unser lieber Prof. und Hermine sitzen nur den ganzen Tag im Café und reden über Zaubertränke, bevor sie sich verabschieden und jeder alleine in seinem Bett schläft._ ;)

_Euch allen viel Spaß beim Lesen!_

_LG, Chrissi_

---

**Im Schutz der Dunkelheit**

Es war ein rauschendes Fest, vielleicht das ausgelassenste, das Hogwarts je erlebt hatte.

Der endgültige Sieg über Voldemort, dessen Existenz die letzten Jahre wie ein beständiger, dunkler Schatten über dem Leben der Schlossbewohner gelegen hatte, wirkte wie ein berauschendes Elixier auf die Feiernden.

Seit mehreren Stunden war nun schon eine Party in der Großen Halle im Gange, die mit Sicherheit ihresgleichen suchte in der Geschichte des alten, ehrwürdigen Gemäuers.

Es schien auch so, als ob die sonst so streng eingehaltene Trennungslinie zwischen Lehrern und Schülern heute reichlich aufgelockert war. Die Lehrer waren großzügiger, drückten ein Auge zu, wenn einer ihrer Schützlinge über die Strenge schlug und erlaubten sogar ausnahmsweise Alkohol. Die Schüler – zumindest die mutigeren unter ihnen - verhielten sich im Gegenzug fast kumpelhaft, gegenüber ihren Professoren und nahmen kein Blatt vor den Mund, wenn einer der Lehrer in ihrem Kreis auftauchte. Es war, als ob der Freudentaumel sie alle auf die gleiche Stufe stellte – zumindest für diesen einen Abend.

Für einen unter ihnen galt dieser Ausnahmezustand jedoch nicht und es gab wohl auch trotz der allgemeinen Euphorie keinen Schüler, der es gewagt hätte, Professor Snape ohne vorsichtigen, wenn nicht gar ängstlichen Respekt zu behandeln.

Er stand mit einem Glas Wein in der Hand an einem der Fenster und beobachtete mit der üblichen herablassenden Miene das Treiben in der Halle.

Sein Blick wurde noch etwas geringschätziger, als er bei dem ‚goldenen Trio' hängen blieb – Potter, der heute wieder mal wie ein Held gefeiert wurde, Weasley, der bereits eindeutig zu tief ins Glas geschaut hatte und Granger...Snapes Augen weiteten sich erstaunt ...und Granger, die sich ziemlich in Schale geschmissen hatte und heute tatsächlich wie eine Frau aussah, eine äußerst ansehnliche junge Frau, wie er anerkennend feststellen musste.

Potter, der kurz zu ihm herübergesehen und ihn registriert hatte, machte wohl eine dementsprechende Bemerkung, denn auch Weasley und Granger warfen ihm nun einen schnellen Blick zu.

Kurz darauf gerieten sie augenscheinlich in Streit. Granger starrte den Rotschopf ziemlich wütend an, während sie auf ihn einredete und auch Potter bekam wohl einen Teil des Ausbruchs ab. Snape stand zu weit von den Dreien entfernt, um vom Wortlaut ihrer Schimpftirade etwas mitzubekommen, doch allein ihr Blick sprach Bände.

Danach geschah das Unfassbare – sie drehte sich um und schenkte ihm ein Lächeln - völlig ohne Arglist, offen und ehrlich. Potter und Weasley standen da und gafften sie an, als hätte sie den Verstand verloren.

„Was sum Kuckuck tus du da, Ermine?", fragte Ron mit schwerer Stimme. „Du kans doch nich die olle Fledermaus so mirnichsdirnichs anlächln!"

„Doch kann ich!", sagte Hermine und lächelte Snape noch einmal extra strahlend an, bevor sie sich wieder zu Ron und Harry umdrehte. „Das siehst du doch!"

„Verräterin!", schnaubte Harry verächtlich, aber Hermine merkte ihm an, dass er es längst nicht so ernst meinte – das war eher eine 'Ron-Beruhigungs-Einlage'.

„Ich geh' dann mal", sagte sie und warf Ron einen letzten strafenden Blick zu, „dann könnt ihr weiter in Ruhe eure unreifen Beschimpfungen über Snape ablassen.

„Jaja, ichweischon, er hat unsallen das Leben gereddet", lallte Ron ihr angesäuert hinterher.

Hermine ließ die Beiden stehen und mischte sich unters Volk. Über die Köpfe der Feiernden hinweg erspähte sie Gabriel Higgins, einen großen blonden Jungen – oder vielmehr jungen Mann – der ihr schon den ganzen Abend über schöne Augen gemacht hatte. Gabriel war wie sie im Abschlussjahrgang und spielte seit der letzten Saison in der Quidditch-Mannschaft von Ravenclaw. Er war groß und breitschultrig, sportlich durchtrainiert, hatte ein offenes, freundliches Wesen und auch ein ebensolches Gesicht, das von wunderschönen, halblangen weizenblonden Haaren eingerahmt war. ‚Der Erzengel Gabriel' dachte Hermine amüsiert. Vielleicht würde sie ja noch an diesem Abend herausfinden, ob er wirklich so tugendhaft wie ein Engel war. Sie bahnte sich einen Weg durch die Menge, um zu ihm zu gelangen.

Einige Stunden und auch einige Gläschen Wein und etliche Tänze später strebte Hermine dem Ausgang entgegen. Sie war sicher, dass Gabriels Blick ihr folgte. Er war Nachschub holen gegangen und mit zwei gefüllten Gläsern in der Hand auf sie zugekommen, als sie spontan beschlossen hatte, ihn nach draußen zu locken.

Kurz vor den großen Flügeltüren der Halle, die an diesem Abend weit offen standen, drehte sie sich noch einmal zu dem jungen Mann um und zwinkerte ihm auffordernd zu. Danach verschwand sie durch die Tür und durchquerte die Halle um ins Freie zu treten.

Unglücklicherweise war es jedoch ihrer Aufmerksamkeit entgangen, das Gabriel einen Moment lang abgelenkt gewesen war, weil Professor McGonagall ihn ansprach, und deshalb auch nicht mitbekam, dass Hermine den Saal verlassen hatte.

Was sie ebenfalls nicht bemerkte, war die dunkle Gestalt, die gleich neben dem Schlossportal unweit der Treppe an der Hausmauer lehnte.

Hermine schlug den Weg zum See ein. Nach wenigen Schritten stellte sie lächelnd fest, dass ihr jemand im Abstand von einigen Metern folgte. Sie gratulierte sich still zu dieser Idee, denn Gabriel hatte sich wider Erwarten als etwas schüchtern herausgestellt – und Hermine war heute Nacht nicht danach, nur angehimmelt zu werden. Unten am See im Schutz der Dunkelheit würde er sicher ein bisschen aus sich herausgehen – und wenn nicht, würde sie nachhelfen.

Es war wirklich dunkel heute – mit jedem Schritt, den sie sich vom hell erleuchteten Schloss entfernte tauchte sie tiefer in die Schwärze der mondlosen, wolkenverhangenen Nacht ein.

Am Ufer des Sees angekommen lehnte sich Hermine an einen großen Baum, dessen dicke Äste sich weitausladend fast bis zum Wasser hinunter erstreckten.

Hinter ihr war das leise Rascheln sich nähernder Schritte zu vernehmen.

„Hallo-ho!", rief Hermine leise ohne den Kopf zu wenden, damit ihr Verehrer sie nicht verfehlte und am Ende noch im See landete.

Kurz darauf spürte sie seinen warmen Atem im Nacken.

„Da bist du ja endlich", sagte Hermine.

„Schschscht!", machte er und legte ihr den Finger auf die Lippen.

Hermine zuckte die Schultern. Eigentlich war es ihr ganz recht, dass er nicht reden wollte - denn es gab kaum etwas, das den Zauber eines erotischen Abenteuers so nachhaltig zerstörte, wie falsche Worte.

Sie hielt seine Hand fest und küsste sanft die Fingerkuppen. Er reagierte sofort darauf, indem er zärtlich über ihre halbgeöffneten Lippen strich, über ihre Wangen und ihren Hals. Sein Mund fand ihren Nacken – und verwöhnte sie mit Küssen und kleinen Bissen, während er mit der freien Hand von hinten ihre Taille umfasste und sie begehrlich an sich zog.

Hermine konnte deutlich seine Erektion spüren, die an ihren Hintern drückte. Sie rieb sich daran um ihn noch ein wenig mehr aufzuheizen und erhielt ein tiefes, kehliges Stöhnen als Belohnung dafür.

Eine seiner Hände wanderte zu ihrem Busen. Er reizte ihre steil aufgerichteten Brustwarzen durch den dünnen Seidenstoff ihres Abendkleides hindurch, während die andere Hand immer noch dafür sorgte, dass ihr Körper an ihn gepresst blieb.

Hermine lehnte sich zurück und genoss diese erregende Berührung. Sie war angenehm überrascht. Gabriel ging ganz schön zur Sache – so viel Mut hatte sie dem schüchternen jungen Mann gar nicht zugetraut.

Als sie versucht, sich zu ihm umzudrehen, zog er sie noch weiter hinter den Baumstamm, dorthin wo nicht der kleinste Lichtstrahl aus der Richtung des Schlosses dringen konnte. Wenn er den Schutz der Dunkelheit brauchte, um richtig aus sich herausgehen zu können – ihr sollte es recht sein!

Sie schmiegte sich an ihn und schlang die Arme um seinen Hals und wühlte genüsslich in seinen dichten, seidigen Haaren. Er legte eine Hand in ihren Nacken und zog sie an sich. Für einen kurzen Moment nahm sie einen vage vertrauten Geruch wahr – sie kam jedoch nicht dazu, sich darüber Gedanken zu machen, denn in diesem Augenblick trafen seine Lippen auf die ihren und sie versanken in einem langen innigen Kuss der immer heftiger und fordernder wurde, während ihre Körper sich aufreizend aneinander rieben um die Leidenschaft noch mehr anzustacheln.

Noch nie zuvor war Hermine so geküsst worden. Dieser Kuss weckte eine unglaubliche Begierde in ihr – er brachte ihren Schoß zum Pochen und sorgte dafür, dass sie augenblicklich feucht zwischen den Beinen wurde. Wenn Gabriel auch den Rest dieses Spiels so gut beherrschte, wie das Küssen, dann würde die Nacht sicher unvergesslich für sie werden.

Während seine Zunge noch immer ihren Mund erforschte, streifte er die Träger ihres Kleides herunter und begann den Reißverschluss am Rücken herunterzuziehen. Auf dem Weg nach unten öffnete er auch gleich die Häkchen ihres Büstenhalters, sehr geschickt, als ob er das schon tausendmal gemacht hätte – ungewöhnlich geschickt für einen so jungen Mann.

‚_Ein Naturtalent im Küssen und Büstenhalteröffnen'_, dachte Hermine, bevor ihre Gedanken von der Berührung seiner Hände auf ihrem bloßen Rücken abgelenkt wurden.

Um nicht ins Hintertreffen zu geraten wollte sie nun auch ihm helfen, sich seiner Kleidung zu entledigen, doch er kam ihr zuvor – offensichtlich mit einem Zauberspruch, denn als sie den ersten Knopf seines Jacketts öffnen wollte fand sie seine nackte Brust vor.

Angenehm überrascht ließ sie die Hände über seine Haut gleiten, tastete sich von der Brust zu den Schultern, die Arme hinab und wieder zurück und unterbrach dann den Kuss um sich etwas zurückzulehnen und über seinen Bauch zu streichen, von dort auf die Hüften zu wechseln und schließlich die Hände auf seinem Hintern zu platzieren.

Er stöhnte verhalten als sie begann zu kneten und streifte ihr nun recht eilig das Kleid und den Büstenhalter vom Körper. Hermine drückte sich auffordernd an ihn als das störende Stück Stoff endlich gefallen war. Sie rieb sich mit der Hüfte an seiner harten Ständer, der – soweit sie dieses beurteilen konnte, ohne ihn gesehen zu haben – von beträchtlicher Größe zu sein schien.

Er beugte sich herunter und nahm eine ihrer Brustwarzen in den Mund, saugte so kräftig daran, dass die Lust gerade noch den Schmerz überwog und knetete dabei mit einer Hand ihren Hintern, während die andere ihren Rücken stützte. Nachdem er der anderen Brust die selbe Behandlung hatte zukommen lassen, ging er vor ihr in die Knie und zog ihr das Höschen aus. Sie streckte ihm einladend ihr Becken entgegen und ermutigte ihn mit einem wohligen Seufzer. Seine Hände wanderten begehrlich über ihre Hüften und ihren Hintern, über ihre Schenkel und ihren Schoß.

Hermine vergrub die Finger in seinem Haar und zog seinen Kopf mit leichtem Nachdruck an sich.

Er spreizte ihre Beine und tauchte mit dem Kopf zwischen ihre Schenkel. Das fantastische Gefühl, als seine Zunge ihre Klitoris berührte überwältigte Hermine geradezu. Sie warf sie den Kopf in den Nacken und gab einen tiefen zufriedene Laut von sich.

Mit sanften Bewegungen umkreiste er das Zentrum ihrer Lust, dehnte dann seine Erkundungen bis zum Eingang ihrer Vulva aus, drang mit der Zunge immer wieder in sie ein, um gleich darauf wieder zu ihrer Perle zurückzukehren.

Sein beständiges Lecken brachte Hermine schon sehr bald nahe an den Gipfel – kurz zuvor drückte sie jedoch seinen Kopf von sich weg und zog ihn zu sich hoch. Sie wollte jetzt noch nicht kommen, sondern ihre erregte Vorfreude noch länger genießen.

Kaum dass der Mann wieder auf den Beinen stand wurde Hermine schwungvoll von ihm hochgehoben, was sie mit einem erschreckten kleinen Quietschen kommentierte. Er trat ein paar Schritte zurück und legte sie behutsam auf dem Boden ab.

Hermine, die schon darauf gefasst gewesen war, kühles Gras unter ihrem nackten Rücken zu spüren, war sehr erstaunt, als sie auf einem weichen, warmen Untergrund landete. Er hatte wohl – kurz zuvor und von ihr unbemerkt - seinen Umhang im Gras ausgebreitet und zusätzlich einen Wärmezauber angewandt. Sehr fürsorglich! Hermine war gerührt. Da schien sie ja mal wirklich einen Glücksgriff getan zu haben – ein guter Liebhaber und noch dazu einer, der sich rührend um ihr Wohlergehen sorgte – genial!

Sie räkelte sich wohlig auf dem warmen Stoff und zog diesen Traummann zu sich herunter. Sie hatte spontan beschlossen, dass er nun an der Reihe war, verwöhnt zu werden. Nachdrücklich schob sie ihn zur Seite, sodass er auf dem Rücken zu liegen kam und sie sich über ihn beugen konnte.

Sie strich mit ihren Fingerspitzen über seine Brust und seinen Bauch – wanderte mit der Hand über seine Hüften, von dort abwärts und an der Innenseite des Oberschenkels wieder hinauf. Als sie begann zärtlich seine Eier zu kneten, zog er scharf die Luft ein, um sie mit einem zufriedenen Seufzen wieder herauszulassen. Kurz darauf legte sie ihre Finger um seine steil aufgerichtete Latte und ließ sie dann langsam auf und ab gleiten. Sein Seufzen verwandelte sich in ein Stöhnen.

Hermine genoss es, ihn dermaßen anzuheizen – sie beugte sich hinunter und nahm ohne Vorwarnung die Spitze seines Penis in den Mund. Das kurze überraschte Wimmern, das er von sich gab, erregte sie ungemein. Sie ließ ihre Zunge um seine Eichel kreisen, leckte spielerisch an der Unterseite des Schaftes entlang um ihn dann immer wieder, soweit sie es vermochte, in ihren Mund gleiten zu lassen.

Seine Finger griffen in ihr Haar. Er dirigierte ihren Kopf mit sanftem Nachdruck nach unten und seine Hüften beschrieben eine kontinuierlich wiederkehrende, leichte Aufwärtsbewegung, um sich noch ein wenig weiter zwischen ihre Lippen zu schieben.

Nicht gerade schüchtern, der junge Mann. Hermine drückte sein Becken mit einer Hand auf den Boden, damit seine Bewegungen nicht zu heftig werden konnten.

Wenig später wurde es ihm jedoch scheinbar zu heftig – er packte sie an den Schultern und zog sie zu sich hoch.

Seine Zunge erforschte nun begierig den Mund, der ihn noch vor kurzem so intensiv verwöhnt hatte, während seine Hände auf Wanderschaft gingen und ihren Körper erkundeten, auf eine zwar zärtliche, aber auch sehr besitzergreifende Weise, deren Intensität sich immer mehr steigerte.

Hermine gab sich dieser drängenden und berauschenden Erforschung ihres Leibes in vollen Zügen hin.

Die Tatsache, dass es vollkommen dunkel war und somit keinerlei visuelle Reize stattfanden, verstärkte die Wahrnehmung ihrer anderen Sinne um ein Vielfaches. Das Gefühl, das seine Hände auf ihrer Haut hervorriefen, war so intensiv, wie sie es nie zuvor bei einer Berührung empfunden hatte. Sein herber, männlicher Duft, der sich auf betörende Weise mit den Gerüchen der Sommernacht und den Düften ihrer erregten Körper mischte, hüllte sie geradezu ein in einer Wolke von Sinnlichkeit.

Dass sie kein Wort miteinander sprachen, war ein weiterer Kick an diesem ungewöhnlichen Szenario. Nur das leise Stöhnen oder Keuchen, das von Zeit zu Zeit einem der Beiden über die Lippen kam, untermalte ihr Liebesspiel – keine im Rausch der Sinne geborenen und hastig gestammelten Bekenntnisse, keine störenden ‚Regieanweisungen' und auch keine, noch störenderen ‚darf-ich-dieses-oder-jenes-mit-dir-tun-Fragen'.

Hermine hing einen Moment lang dem etwas verstörenden aber äußerst faszinierenden Gedanken nach, dass es ebenso ein völlig Fremder hätte sein können, mit dem sie sich hier im Gras wälzte – eine prickelnde Vorstellung, die ihren Lustpegel zusätzlich in die Höhe schnellen ließ.

Das intensive Streicheln seiner Hände ging nun in ein energisches Zupacken über, das zwar für Hermine überraschend und ungewohnt war, aber nicht unangenehm – im Gegenteil. Als er in ihr Haar griff und den Kopf zur Seite zog um den freigelegten Nacken zu küssen – nein eher zu beißen, und wenig danach begann ihren Hintern in einer Art zu kneten, die ihre Spalte weit auseinander zog, bahnte ein heißer Strom von Erregung sich seinen Weg durch ihre Mitte.

Schließlich rollte er sich, Hermines Körper fest umschlingend herum, so dass sie auf dem Rücken und er auf ihr zu liegen kam.

Automatisch schlang sie die Arme um ihn und begann seinen Rücken zu streicheln. Sie stutzte, als sie unter ihren Fingern vereinzelt kleine, längliche Erhebungen auf seiner Haut ertastete, die ihr Verstand nach einigen Sekunden als Narben einstufte.

Allerdings kam sie nicht mehr dazu, länger darüber nachzudenken, denn ihre Arme wurden sogleich nach hinten über ihren Kopf gebogen und dort eisern an den Handgelenken festgehalten. Etwas überrascht durch diese extreme Vorgehensweise kam Hermine ein leiser Protestlaut über die Lippen, woraufhin ihr Liebhaber sie umgehend damit ablenkte, dass er eine ihrer Brustwarzen zwischen seine Lippen nahm und mit der freien Hand zwischen ihre Beine fuhr um ihre Klitoris zu reizen.

Hermine fühlte sich hin- und hergerissen zwischen ihrer unbändigen Lust und dem Gedanken in ihrem Hinterkopf, dass sie sich eigentlich hätte wehren müssen, gegen eine solch rüde Behandlung.

Sie versuchte halbherzig sich aus seiner Umklammerung zu befreien, was ihr aber nicht einmal annähernd gelang, und ihn außerdem noch in seinem Tun anzustacheln schien, den er spreizte nun mit Nachdruck ihre Beine auseinander um seinen Körper dazwischen zu platzieren.

Hermines Lust gewann den Kampf gegen ihre leisen Vorbehalte in dem Moment, als die Spitze seiner Erektion ihren Eingang berührte. Zitternd vor Verlangen schob sie ihm gierig ihr Becken entgegen.

Als seine Härte ihre Schamlippen teilte und in einer fließenden Bewegung in ihre feuchte Grotte eintauchte, schrie Hermine vor Wonne leise auf. Was er mit ihr anstellte war einfach sagenhaft. Sie empfand das Festgehaltenwerden nun in keiner Weise mehr erniedrigend, sondern ließ das aufregende Gefühl des Ausgeliefertseins genüsslich auf ihre Sinne wirken.

Er begann zunächst mit sanften, gleichmäßigen Stößen, die fast im Widerspruch zu seinem bisherigen Vorgehen und zu der Unnachgiebigkeit standen, mit der er sie noch immer festhielt, steigerte dann nach kurzem jedoch das Tempo und auch die Intensität. Die freie Hand hatte er unter ihren Hintern geschoben und hielt diesen fest, als wolle er sich versichern, das sie sich ihm nicht im mindesten entziehen konnte.

Hermine war außer sich vor Lust. Sie wand sich unter seinem Körper wie eine Schlange, versuchte ihren Leib an den seinen zu pressen und den Bewegungen seiner Lenden entgegenzukommen. Dieser Mann nahm sie nicht nur – er ergriff regelrecht Besitz von ihr und die geballte Dominanz, die er dabei vermittelte erregte sie fast ebenso, wie seine Berührungen.

Je tiefer und heftiger er in sie drang, desto mehr sammelte sich eine gewaltige Masse unglaublicher Empfindungen in ihr, die kein geeignetes Ventil zu finden schien, da sie in seinem Griff hilflos gefangen war.

Sie versuchte den Kopf zu heben und ihn zu beißen, was ihr jedoch nicht richtig gelang, ihn jedoch dazu veranlasste noch härter in sie zu stoßen. Sie ließ den Kopf zurückfallen, schlug ihn verzweifelt hin und her und wimmerte leise, was seine Erregung noch zu steigern schien.

Das Tempo und die Kraft, mit dem er sie nun vögelte, war atemberaubend. Ihre Körper waren schweißnass und das Keuchen, das sie beide von sich gaben klang wie ein leiser, rhythmischer Herzschlag in die Nacht hinaus.

Als sich die Empfindungen bei Hermine stetig und unaufhaltsam einem ekstatischen Ausbruch entgegenbewegten, konnte sie nicht anders, als ihre Lust hinauszuschreien.

Sofort ließ er ihre Handgelenke los und legte die Hand auf ihren Mund, ohne jedoch den Takt seiner Bewegungen zu unterbrechen. Hermine – ihrer Artikulationsmöglichkeiten beraubt - krallte ihre Finger in seine Schultern und schwamm weiter auf einer alles in den Schatten stellenden Welle der Erregung ihrem Orgasmus entgegen.

Er gab ihren Mund wieder frei und auch die Hand unter ihrem Hintern verschwand um ihre Hände wieder über ihrem Kopf zu fixieren. Kurz zuvor schrammten ihre Fingernägel noch heftig über seinen Hals und sie schmeckte Blut, als er sich flach auf sie presste und ihre Lippen dabei diese Stelle streiften.

Während der ganzen Aktion hatte er nicht aufgehört, sie wie besessen zu vögeln und schließlich war es bei Hermine so weit – sie bäumte sich auf, die Muskeln ihrer Vagina zuckten in einem wilden Tanz um seine harten Schaft, als er sich für einen Moment langsamer bewegte um sie ihren Orgasmus voll auskosten zu lassen, und ihr lautes, erlöstes Stöhnen veranlasste ihn, eine seiner Hände wieder auf ihren Mund zu legen.

So wie ihre Kontraktionen verebbt waren, legte er wieder los und nahm sie mit wilden Stößen, bis sein tiefes animalisches Stöhnen nun auch seinen Höhepunkt ankündigte. Er legte die Hände um ihre Schultern, als Gegenhalt, um so tief wie möglich in sie einzudringen, bevor er unter ekstatischen Zuckungen seinen Samen in sie spritzte.

Keuchend ließ er den Kopf auf ihre Schulter sinken.

Es dauerte eine Weile bis sich ihrer beider Atem wieder beruhigt hatte. Vorsichtig rollte er von ihr herunter und tastete nach seinem Zauberstab um einen Reinigungszauber über Hermine zu sprechen, die amüsiert lächeln musste über so viel Fürsorglichkeit.

Danach zog er sie an sich. Er hielt sie so liebevoll, streichelte und küsste sie so zärtlich, als wollte er die Intensität des vorangegangenen Aktes, die fast an Brutalität grenzte, damit wieder ausgleichen.

Hermine fühlte sich wunderbar geborgen in seinen Armen. Sie kuschelte sich an seine Brust und genoss das Gefühl seiner sanften aber intensiven Berührungen.

„Das war einfach wundervoll", flüsterte sie, worauf sie ein freundliches Brummen als Antwort erhielt. Er wollte also immer noch nicht reden? Auch gut! Hermine schloss die Augen und wenige Minuten später war sie eingeschlafen.

Als sie wieder erwachte war sie in den Umhang eingewickelt und der Platz neben ihr war leer. Sie setzte sich auf.

„Gabriel?", rief sie leise in die Dunkelheit.

Keine Reaktion.

„_Accio Zauberstab_!"

Der Zauberstab flog in ihre Hand.

„_Lumos_!"

Aus der Spitze ihres Zauberstabes drang ein schwaches Leuchten, das den Ort, an dem sie sich befand in ein geheimnisvolles, schummriges Licht tauchte.

Sie war allein. Von ihrem feurigen Liebhaber keine Spur. Hermine runzelte verärgert die Stirn. Warum hatte er sie nur alleine gelassen?

Sie sammelte ihre herumliegenden Kleidungsstücke ein, zog sich an und wickelte sich anschließend wieder in den zurückgebliebenen Umhang ein.

Langsam ging sie auf das inzwischen nur noch schwach beleuchtete Schloss zu. Bei jedem Schritt nahm sie ein leichtes Ziehen zwischen den Beinen war, was ein leises Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht zauberte. ‚_Na – zu lange geritten, Miss Granger_?', fragte sie sich selber im Geiste und grinste breit.

Im Schloss angekommen, das längst menschenleer war, weil alle schon zu Bett gegangen waren, machte sie sich auf den Weg zu ihrem Zimmer. Unterwegs kam sie an einem Spiegel vorbei, vor dem sie stehen blieb und sich betrachtete. Ihre Wangen waren rosig, ihre Augen strahlten und ihr Mund sah geradezu verrucht aus – so geschwollen war er von den vielen leidenschaftlichen Küssen. Hermine seufzte zufrieden.

Der fremde Umhang war so lang, dass er fast am Boden streifte, obwohl sie ihn fast bis zur Nase hochgezogen hatte, er war schwarz und völlig schmucklos im Gegensatz zu den vielen Festumhängen, die sie auf dem Ball gesehen hatte. Komisch – sie konnte sich gar nicht erinnern, einen solchen Umhang an Gabriel gesehen zu haben. Er musste sich das Teil wohl schnell besorgt haben, ehe er ihr gefolgt war. Sehr vorausschauend! Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen ging Hermine weiter.

Als sie kurz darauf endlich in ihrem Bett lag, deckte sie ihren nackten Körper mit dem Umhang zu, vergrub ihr Gesicht in dem weichen Stoff um den Geruch seines Besitzers, der noch ein wenig daran haftete einzufangen und war kurz darauf eingeschlafen.

Am nächsten Morgen hatte sie es eilig, in die große Halle zu kommen. Sie war freudig erregt beim Gedanken an das Wiedersehen mit Gabriel, wenn auch ein bisschen unsicher, wie ihr Zusammentreffen nach dieser wilden Nacht sich wohl gestalten würde, vor allem weil sie ja nicht wusste, warum er gestern so fluchtartig verschwunden war.

Als sie die Halle betrat suchten ihre Augen sofort den Ravenclawtisch ab. Da saß er, ihr ganz persönlicher Engel, umwallt von seinem beeindruckenden Blondhaar. Er hatte sie auch gesehen, aber er erwiderte das strahlende Lächeln, das sie ihm zuwarf keineswegs – nein – er sah... BELEIDIGT aus.

Hermine runzelte verwirrt die Stirn – welchen Grund um alles in der Welt hatte er denn, beleidigt zu sein? Wenn jemand verärgert sein konnte, dann ja wohl sie und zwar über seinen schnellen, grußlosen Abgang.

Sie beschloss, dem Rätsel umgehend auf den Grund zugehen und steuerte energischen Schrittes auf den Ravenclawtisch zu. Sie setzte sich auf den, zum Glück freien Platz gegenüber Gabriel und beugte sich über den Tisch zu ihm hinüber.

„Was ist los?", flüsterte sie und sah ihn scharf an.

„Was los ist?", fragte er säuerlich. „Dasselbe könnte ich dich fragen. Schließlich warst du es, die gestern plötzlich spurlos verschwunden ist."

Hermine riss verblüfft die Augen auf. Dann begann es ihr zu dämmern.

„Du bist mir gestern nicht in den Garten gefolgt?", fragte sie vorsichtig.

„In den Garten?", sagte Gabriel verständnislos.

Hermine warf einen prüfenden Blick auf seinen Hals – dort hätte ein unübersehbarer, tiefer, langer Kratzer prangen müssen – selbst wenn er einen Heilzauber angewandt hatte, immerhin noch ein roter Strich. Gabriels Hals jedoch war makellos. Er sah Hermine irritiert an.

„Äh ja... in den Garten!", beeilte sich diese zu sagen. „Ich bin hinausgegangen um ein bisschen frische Luft zu schöpfen, habe mich auf eine Bank gesetzt und bin dann eingeschlafen. Als ich wieder aufwachte war das Fest vorbei. Dumm gelaufen!"

Sie versuchte ein entschuldigendes Lächeln zustande zu bringen. Gabriels Gesicht machte deutlich, dass er erhebliche Zweifel an ihrer Geschichte hatte.

„Äh..., tja..., dann geh' ich mal wieder", sagte Hermine immer noch hölzern lächelnd. „Machs gut, Gabriel – man sieht sich!"

Sie drehte sich um und marschierte zum Gryffindortisch, verfolgt von Gabriels säuerlichem Blick.

Glücklicherweise war an ihrem Haustisch noch nicht viel los – auch Harry und Ron lagen scheinbar noch in den Betten. So hatte Hermine Gelegenheit, sich bei einer Tasse Kaffee in Ruhe zu überlegen, ob die neue Information, die sie gerade erhalten hatte, sie in Panik ausbrechen lassen sollte oder nicht.

Wer zum Teufel hatte sie gestern Nacht gevögelt, wie sie noch nie in ihrem Leben gevögelt worden war? Sie musste systematisch vorgehen.

Die einzigen Anhaltspunkte die sie hatte, war seine Größe, nämlich etwa einen Kopf größer als sie, sein halblanges dichtes Haar, der Kratzer, der auf seinem Hals prangen musste und der schwarze Umhang.

Sie ließ ihren Blick über die wenigen anwesenden jungen Männer gleiten, aber bei den zweien, die größen- und frisurmäßig ins Schema passten, war eindeutig kein Kratzer am Hals zu entdecken – also Fehlanzeige. Außerdem hätte der Mann, der gestern mit ihr geschlafen hatte, ihr doch sicher den ein oder anderen Blick zugeworfen – was bei diesen beiden auch nicht der Fall war.

Hm...ein schwarzer Umhang... Wer trug vorzugsweise schwarz? Der erste, der ihr da einfiel war ihr Zaubertränkeprofessor. Automatisch wanderte ihr Blick zum Lehrertisch.

Da saß er! Snape! Er hatte die richtige Größe, die richtigen Haare und ER SAH SIE AN! Hermine schnappt nach Luft. Snapes Blick ruhte weiter auf ihr. Er blickte weder einschüchternd, was seine übliche Reaktion war, wenn ihn jemand anstarrte, noch in irgendeiner Weise irritiert zu ihr herüber – ganz ruhig lagen seine schwarzen Augen auf Hermine - und eine Gänsehaut, die ihren Anfang an ihrem Nacken nahm, setzte sich fort über ihren ganzen Körper, bis sie auch das entlegendste Stückchen Haut erreicht hatte.

Snapes trug wie üblichen ein Hemd mit hohen Stehkragen und der Teil seines Halses, der daraus hervorschaute war von seinen Haaren verdeckt.

Hermine starrte gebannt auf die Stelle, an der der Kratzer sein musste. Snape schien zu wissen, auf was sie aus war, denn er lächelte und fasste sich mit der Hand an den Hals.

Hermine riss die Augen auf – sie konnte es nicht glauben - nicht er, nicht ausgerechnet Snape...!

Wie, um ihr letzte Gewissheit zu geben, trat in diesem Moment Professor McGonagall an den Lehrertisch und setzte sich neben ihren Kollegen. Snape wandte ihr den Kopf zu, um sie zu begrüßen und gewährte Hermine dabei einen kurzen Blick auf die feine, aber unübersehbare rote Linie, die sich über die rechte Seite seines Halses zog.

Hermine schob geräuschvoll ihren Stuhl zurück und floh aus dem Saal. Sie durchquerte die Eingangshalle und rannte hinaus in den Schlosspark.

Sie lief und lief bis ihre Füße sie kaum noch trugen und sie schließlich an ihrem Lieblingsplatz am See angekommen war – dem Platz an dem sie gestern in... Snapes Armen gelegen hatte.

Schwer atmend lehnte sie sich mit dem Rücken gegen den Stamm des großen Baumes und rutschte langsam daran herab, bis sie schließlich auf dem Boden saß.

Was sollte sie nun tun? Unbestreitbar war die letzte Nacht das Berauschendste gewesen, was sie je in punkto Sex erlebt hatte – aber... Snape? Das war so unwirklich! In ihrem Kopf war er immer noch der fachlich fantastische Zaubertränkeprofessor mit dem katastrophalen Sozialverhalten – das Genie mit den schlechten Manieren - und nicht der feurige Liebhaber.

Hermine vergrub den Kopf in den Händen.

Als sie den Blick kurz darauf wieder hob, zuckte sie vor Schreck zusammen, denn Snape stand in voller Lebensgröße vor ihr. Er ging in die Hocke und sah sie aufmerksam an.

„So verzweifelt?", fragte er und es beruhigte Hermine ungemein, keinen Spott aus seiner Stimme herauszuhören, sondern Beunruhigung.

„Eher verwirrt!", sagte Hermine leise.

Sie wagte es kaum ihn anzusehen, so ungeheuerlich war der Gedanke daran, was er gestern Nacht alles mit ihr angestellt hatte - und sie mit ihm - dass seine Hände sie auf diese Weise berührt und seine Lippen sie so leidenschaftlich geküsst hatten...

„Wenn Sie die letzte Nacht lieber vergessen wollen, kann ich Ihnen gerne behilflich sein", sagte Snape und er schaffte es sogar, nicht all zu zynisch dabei zu klingen.

„Das will ich auf gar keinen Fall", beteuerte Hermine sofort. „Diese Nacht war... sie war... einfach unglaublich!", fuhr sie etwas zaghafter fort. „Ich hätte nur niemals gedacht, dass Sie..."

Sie verstummte und Snape wartete geduldig darauf, das sie weitersprach, doch seine Augen ließen sie nicht einen Moment lang los.

„...dass Sie zu so etwas fähig wären", beendete Hermine leise Ihren Satz.

„Das hatte ich auch von Ihnen nicht angenommen", sagte Snape augenbrauenhochziehend.

„Warum haben Sie das getan", sagte Hermine und traute sich nun zum ersten Mal ihn richtig anzusehen. „Warum sind Sie mir gefolgt?"

„Zunächst aus Neugier", sagte Snape. „Ich versichere Ihnen jedoch, dass ich mich sofort zurückgezogen hätte, wenn Sie sich mit jemandem getroffen hätten", fügte er eilig hinzu, als ihm scheinbar bewusst wurde, in welchem Licht ihn diese Aussage eventuell erscheinen ließ. „Als niemand Ihnen folgte war mein erster Gedanke, dass es nicht ganz ungefährlich für Sie war, ganz allein hier draußen in der Dunkelheit herumzustreunen", fuhr er fort.

„Ich bin nicht gestreunt!", sagte Hermine trotzig, was Snape ein amüsiertes Lächeln entlockte.

„Okay, Sie sind nicht gestreunt", sagte er beschwichtigend, „aber trotz allem hatten Sie mitten in der Nacht nichts hier zu suchen und ich wollte Sie ein kleines bisschen erschrecken, um Ihnen eine Lehre zu erteilen."

Hermine sah ihn stirnrunzelnd an.

„Das war mein ursprünglicher Plan", sagte Snape mit unschuldigem Blick und zuckte die Schultern.

„Und dann?", fragte Hermine.

„In dem Moment, als ich hinter sie trat und Sie mich so freudig begrüßten, war mir natürlich klar, das Sie mich für jemand anderen hielten", sagte Snape zögernd, „aber dann..."

„Ja?", sagte Hermine.

„Dann sah ich wieder dieses Lächeln vor mir, dass Sie mir in der großen Halle zugeworfen hatten...", sagte Snape rau.

„Und dann...?", flüsterte Hermine.

„Und dann war es zu spät", sagte Snape zerknirscht. „Miss Granger, es tut..."

Hermine unterbrach ihn, indem sie ihm sanft die Finger auf die Lippen legte – gleich darauf kam ihr diese Geste ungeheuerlich dreist vor.

Doch Snape schien es ihr nicht übel zu nehmen. Er sah sie fragend an.

„Ich will nicht, dass Sie sich entschuldigen", sagte Hermine leise.

Als sie die Hand wieder zurückziehen wollte, hielt Snape sie fest und küsste zärtlich ihre Fingerspitzen.

„Ich möchte, dass Sie eines wissen Hermine", sagte Snape zögernd, „auch wenn mir schmerzlich bewusst ist, dass Sie sich niemals auf eine derartige Sache eingelassen hätten, wenn ich nicht den Schutz der Dunkelheit für meine Zwecke missbraucht hätte, wird mir diese Nacht unvergesslich bleiben."

Hermine sah ihn schweigend und mit großen, ungläubigen Augen an, was er wohl falsch interpretierte, denn er ließ ihre Hand los und erhob sich.

„Einen schönen Tag noch, Miss Granger!", sagte er förmlich und nickte ihr kurz zu, bevor er sich abwandte um zu gehen.

„Severus...?", rief Hermine leise. Seinen Vornamen auszusprechen fühlte sich fremd an und aufregend – als würde sie heimlich etwas Verbotenes tun.

Er blieb stehen und drehte sich langsam zu ihr um. Seine Mine war verschlossen und gab keinen Aufschluss über seinen Gemütszustand – die Augen schienen das einzig lebendige in diesem erstarrten Gesicht zu sein.

„Ich werde es auch nicht vergessen!", sagte Hermine hilflos - mehr brachte sie nicht über die Lippen. Auch wenn ein ganzer Sturm von Gefühlen in ihrem Inneren herumwirbelte, sie konnte nichts davon auch nur annähernd in Worte fassen.

Snape sah sie abwartend an und für einen kurzen Moment meinte Hermine einen Hauch von Traurigkeit in seinen Zügen wahrzunehmen, bevor er sich nach einem nochmaligen Nicken umdrehte und davon ging.

Hermine fand keine Ruhe an diesem Tag. Was sie auch tat, womit sie auch versuchte sich abzulenken – ihre Gedanken kehrten unweigerlich zu Snape zurück und zu ihrer ekstatischen Vereinigung unten am See.

Wenn sie daran dachte, was er mit ihr gemacht hatte, reagierte ihr Körper umgehend mit Erregung darauf und es gelang ihr trotz aller Anstrengungen nicht, diesen Zustand durch vernünftige, strukturierte Überlegungen abzustellen.

Es war Snape gewesen – der fiese Schülerschreck, der ungenießbare, widerliche Despot – und doch war er gleichzeitig der Mann, zu dem es sie mit aller Macht hinzog, seit der letzten Nacht. Der Gedanke, dass sie sich wohl bereitwillig auf ein weiteres Abenteuer mit ihm einlassen würde – im vollen Bewusstsein, dass er es wäre – erschreckte sie zunächst, aber je mehr sie darüber nachdachte, desto annehmbarer erschien es ihr.

Sie war schließlich kein kleines Mädchen mehr, sondern eine erwachsene Frau – na ja – eine sehr junge Frau, aber nach den Gesetzen der Zaubererwelt erwachsen und ihre Tage als Schülerin waren so gut wie gezählt. Was spräche dagegen, eine Affäre mit Snape zu haben? Eigentlich nichts, außer der Tatsache, das jeder, der davon erfahren würde wohl erhebliche Zweifel an ihrem Geisteszustand bekommen würde – aber erstens musste es niemand erfahren und zweitens konnte ihr das eigentlich auch egal sein. Ein weiteres Erlebnis, wie das am See, wäre den ein oder anderen scheelen Blick absolut wert.

Beim Abendessen in der großen Halle suchte Hermine immer wieder unauffällig Snapes Blick, doch er schien sie absichtlich zu ignorieren, denn nach einem kurzen, fast missbilligenden Aufmerken schaute er kein einziges Mal mehr zu ihr her. Mit Sicherheit würde er von sich aus keinen weiteren Schritt auf sie zukommen – es lag also an Hermine, zu handeln.

Zwei Stunden später machte sie sich auf den Weg in den Kerker. Sie hatte Snapes Umhang in ihre Büchertasche gepackt, die an einem Riemen über ihre Schulter baumelte. In der hintersten Ecke des Korridors, direkt vor Snapes Wohnung, warf sie sich den schwarzen Umhang über und entledigte sich mittels eines Zauberspruchs rasch ihrer sämtlichen sonstigen Kleidung, die sie nun in der Tasche verstaute.

Ihre Hand zitterte vor Aufregung, als sie anklopfte. Danach verschränkte sie die Arme und zog damit gleichzeitig den Umhang fest um ihren Körper.

Die Türe ging auf und Snape sah sie überrascht und etwas misstrauisch an.

„Guten Abend! Ich möchte den Umhang zurückbringen", sagte Hermine. „Darf ich kurz hereinkommen?", fügte sie schnell hinzu, damit er nicht etwa auf die Idee kam, ihr das Ding schon hier im Flur abzunehmen.

Snape zögerte einen Moment, trat dann aber zurück, um sie hereinzulassen.

Hermine atmete auf, als die Türe sich hinter ihr schloss. Die erste Hürde war genommen. Noch bevor Snape ihr erneut seine Aufmerksamkeit zuwandte, ließ sie den Umhang auf der einen Seite ein Stück verrutschen, sodass ihre Schulter fast zu Gänze hervorschaute – nur noch notdürftig bedeckt von ein paar Haarsträhnen, die sich dekorativ darüber ringelten.

Snapes Augen schienen eine Spur dunkler zu werden, als sein Blick auf dieses Stück nackte Haut fiel. Er trat vor sie und strich mit einer behutsamen Bewegung ihre Haare nach hinten. Hermine, die es nicht aushielt, ihm in die Augen zu blicken aus Angst, Ablehnung darin zu entdecken, senkte den Kopf. Sie stand nur still da und ließ ihn gewähren.

Ihr Herz fing an zu rasen, als er den Umhang ganz langsam, Zentimeter für Zentimeter auseinander zog und ihn - als er erkannte was sich darunter verbarg - schließlich zu Boden gleiten ließ. Snapes kurzes Aufkeuchen, als sie mit einem Schlag völlig nackt vor ihm stand, fand seinen Widerhall in einer heißen Welle der Erregung, die durch Hermines Körper kroch.

Sie hob den Blick und erschrak fast über das heftige Verlangen, das ihrem Gegenüber deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben stand – umso ungewöhnlicher, als sie wie alle anderen Schlossbewohner, diesen Mann meist nur kalt und äußerst reserviert erlebt hatte.

„Hermine", flüsterte er heiser, „wenn du auch nur noch eine Minute länger hier bleibst, kann ich für nichts mehr garantieren."

„Wenn das so ist", sagte Hermine, „dann werde ich diese Minute nutzen um dir zu sagen, dass ich dich begehre mit jeder Faser meines Körpers, wie ich noch nie zuvor einen Mann begehrt habe. Ich will dich, Severus – nicht nur den geheimnisvollen Mann vom See – DICH!"

Er sah sie an, als könne er nicht glauben, was er gerade gehört hatte, als würde er darauf warten, dass sich ihre Aussage in der nächsten Sekunde als übler Scherz entpuppte.

Hermine trat auf ihn zu und schmiegte sich eng an ihn, sodass die leicht raue Oberfläche seiner Kleidung auf ihrer nackten Haut kratzte. Zunächst zögernd legte er seine Arme um sie, aber als er schließlich ihren nackten Rücken berührt hatte, gab es kein Halten mehr. Wie im Rausch wanderten seine Hände auf und ab, als müsste er sich mit dem Erfühlen jedes kleinsten Fleckchens ihres Körpers versichern, dass sie real war.

Hermine begann an den Knöpfen seines Gehrocks herumzunesteln, kam damit aber nicht sehr weit, denn er hob sie hoch und trug sie ins Schlafzimmer, dessen Tür er mit einem gezielten Tritt öffnete.

Er warf sie mehr auf das Bett, als er sie legte und knöpfte, mit einem Bein schon auf der Matratze kniend, in Höchstgeschwindigkeit seine Jacke weiter auf, während Hermine sich aufrichtete und sein Hemd in Angriff nahm. Wenn die Knöpfe nicht sofort nachgaben, riss sie einfach fest daran. Es war keine Zeit für Sorgfalt! Sie musste ihn einfach spüren und sehen – und hören, denn ihre rasante Vorgehensweise entlockte ihm zu ihrem Entzücken auch das ein oder andere aufgeregte Keuchen.

Erst als sie ihm alle Kleidungsstücke heruntergerissen hatte, deren er sich nicht selbst in aller Eile entledigt hatte, lehnte sie sich zurück und nahm sich die Zeit - nicht nur um seinen Anblick zu genießen, sondern auch die Blicke, mit denen er ihren nackten Körper verschlang, während seine Hände andächtig über ihre Haut fuhren, als wäre sie ein wertvolles Kunstwerk.

„Du bist so wunderschön!", sagte er atemlos.

„Ich gehöre dir!", sagte Hermine und entzog sich fast widerwillig dem Zauber seiner dunkel schimmernden Augen.

Sie nahm den ungewohnten, gleichzeitig verstörenden und extrem erregenden Anblick seines nackten Körpers in sich auf. Ihr Blick wanderte hinab, von der Muskulatur seiner Schultern über die Brust und den flachen Bauch, um schließlich an seiner steil aufgerichteten Männlichkeit hängen zu bleiben. Ihre gestrigen Mutmaßungen bezüglich deren Größe stellten sich dabei als äußerst zutreffend heraus.

Dieser Anblick wiederum hatte eine extreme Wirkung auf ihren Schoß – die Muskeln ihrer Vulva entwickelten ein Eigenleben und ihr Becken strebte wie von selbst Snapes streichelnden Händen entgegen. Sie wollte dass er sie berührte – fester – wilder – dass er sie nahm, sich in ihr versenkte.

Doch ihr Anblick im ohnehin spärliche Kerzenlicht schien ihn zu hemmen – oder war es der Umstand, dass er diesmal nicht „under cover" agierte – er war längst nicht so draufgängerisch wie vergangene Nacht, sondern berührte sie mit großer Sanftheit, ja fast vorsichtig.

Hermine beschloss, es mit etwas Motivation zu versuchen. Sie stemmte sich mit den Armen hoch, wobei sie sowohl die angewinkelten Beine weit auseinander schob, als auch extrem ins Hohlkreuz ging und Snape ihren Schoß somit in einer geradezu aufsehenerregenden Weise präsentierte. Er reagierte tatsächlich sofort, in dem er seine Hand zwischen ihre Beide gleiten ließ, was Hermine ein leises Keuchen entlockte, aber seine Berührung blieb zärtlich und sanft.

Hermine stieß sich mit den Händen ab und brachte ihren Körper in die Senkrechte. Sie knieten sich nun gegenüber und Hermine ließ ihre Finger fasziniert durch sein schwarzes Haar gleiten, während er die Arme um ihre Taille schlang - sie streichelte sein Gesicht und versank wiederum in den Tiefen seiner Augen.

„Du bist heute so zurückhaltend", flüsterte sie und strich mit dem Daumen spielerisch über seine Lippen. „Ganz im Gegensatz zu gestern."

„Ich kämpfe noch mit der deutlich sichtbaren Tatsache, dass es wirklich du bist, die ich hier in den Armen halte", sagte Snape lächelnd, „und auch damit, dass du weißt, dass ich es bin, aber trotzdem nicht davonläufst."

„Willst du mich vielleicht vorsichtshalber festbinden", schlug Hermine vor.

„Keine schlechte Idee", sagte Snape anerkennend, „vielleicht tue ich das später!"

Hermine machte der Umstand, hier den gefürchtetsten Lehrer Hogwarts nackt vor sich zu haben verrückter, als die Vorstellung von gestern Abend, dass es auch ein völlig Fremder sein könnte, mit dem sie es da trieb. Es fühlte sich berauschend an – so als würde sie etwas total Verruchtes tun.

„Auch ich habe ein kleines Problem damit, dass es tatsächlich du bist...", raunte sie ihm ins Ohr. „Das macht mich nämlich so scharf, dass ich mich kaum noch zurückhalten kann."

Um ihre Aussage zu bekräftigen schlängelte sie sich mit einem ihrer Arme nach unten und begann nun kräftig eine seiner Hinterbacken zu kneten.

Daraufhin legte er etwas von seiner Zurückhaltung ab und zog Hermine stürmisch an sich um sie zu küssen.

Sie versank in dem Kuss, der ihre Sinne abermals so betörte, wie schon gestern Nacht, und vergaß für einen Augenblick die Welt um sich herum. Das Einzige, was zählte war dieser Kuss, das Gefühl seiner Hände auf ihrer Haut und das brennende Verlangen, das sich in ihrem Innern ausbreitete wie ein Feuer im Wind.

Sie fühlte seine steinharte Erektion an der Innenseite ihres Oberschenkels und begann, sich mit eindeutigen Bewegungen daran zu reiben. Mit einem Aufstöhnen löste sich Snape von ihr und drückte sie mit dem Rücken auf das Bett. Er angelte nach seinem Zauberstab, der ganz oben auf dem Kleiderhaufen am Boden lag.

Einige Sekunden und einen Zauberspruch später fand sich Hermine mit weichen Tüchern an Hand- und Fußgelenken an die Bettpfosten gefesselt wieder. Ihr Kopf ruhte auf einem dicken Kissen, so dass sie bequem beobachten konnte, wie Snape, der zwischen ihren weit auseinandergespreizten Beinen kniete, seine Hände begehrlich an den Außenseiten ihrer Hüften herabgleiten ließ, um schließlich auf die Innenseiten zu wechseln, wobei er ihre Scham noch absichtlich ausließ.

„Berühre mich!", sagte Hermine flehend und streckte ihm, soweit es die Fesseln zuließen, auffordernd ihr Becken entgegen.

Doch er kam ihrem Wunsch nicht nach – genauer gesagt, er berührte sie überall, streichelte und küsste nahezu jeden Quadratzentimeter ihrer Haut, wobei er hin und wieder auch kräftig zupackte oder sie biss, er reizte ihre Brustwarzen bis sie fast schon das Gefühl hatte, allein dadurch zum Höhepunkt gelangen zu können, aber er umkreiste das Zentrum ihrer Lust, als wäre es ein streng verbotener Hochsicherheitstrakt.

Nach einer Weile wäre Hermine durchaus darauf aus gewesen, seine Hände höchstpersönlich an die richtige Stelle zu dirigieren, oder auch, ihm ihre Fingernägel wohin auch immer zu schlagen, um ihm klar zu machen, dass sie nun nur noch eines wollte – gevögelt werden – aber die Fesseln verhinderten natürlich diese Ambitionen.

Snape, der anscheinend gemerkt hatte, das ihr leises Wimmern sich allmählich in etwas Gefährlicheres verwandelte, hob ihren Hintern an und platzierte ein Kissen unter ihrem Becken. Kurz darauf spürte sie die Spitze seiner Latte an ihrem Eingang, was sie mit einem erregten Keuchen quittierte. Er massierte mit dem Daumen sanft ihre Klitoris, während er vorsichtig in sie eindrang. Hermine meinte das überwältigende Gefühl kaum ertragen zu können, als er sie langsam Stück für Stück in Besitz nahm, bis er sie schließlich vollkommen ausfüllte.

Eine Weile blieb er ganz ruhig – auch er schien so erregt zu sein, dass ein zu schnelles Vorgehen zu diesem Zeitpunkt umgehend den Endspurt eingeleitet hätte. Als er begann, sich in ihr zu bewegen spürte Hermine, das sie trotzdem unaufhaltsam dem Gipfel entgegentrieb. Sie schloss die Augen und gab sich ganz dem Gefühl der köstlichen Reibung in ihrem Inneren hin, dass sich auf fantastische Weise mit der Empfindung vereinigte, die die Berührung seiner Finger an ihrer Perle auslöste. Wenn er nur noch ein Bisschen so weiter machte, würde sie explodieren.

Doch Snape hatte anderes im Sinn. Er löste ihre Fesseln und entfernte das Kissen unter ihrem Hintern. Hermine seufzte enttäuscht auf, als er sich aus ihr zurückzog, doch gleich darauf – nachdem er sich auf sie gelegt hatte - drang er wieder in sie ein. Es war ein gutes Gefühl, ihn nicht nur in sich, sondern auch Haut an Haut zu spüren. Hermine ließ ihre Finger über seinen Körper wandern und genoss das Spiel der Muskeln unter ihren Händen.

Die sanften, rhythmischen Bewegungen mit denen er in sie eindrang und das Kratzen seines drahtigen Schamhaars an ihrer angeschwollenen Klitoris brachten Hermine mit jedem Stoß dem Ziel ihrer Wünsche etwas näher. Sie versuchte, das Gefühl noch zu intensivieren, indem sie seinen Bewegungen entgegen kam.

Jedes mal wenn er sich in ihr versenkte, empfand sie die köstliche Reibung in ihrem Inneren stärker und der Eindruck, dass ihre Körper wie für einander gemacht waren wurde zur Gewissheit. Nie zuvor hatte sie solch unbändige Lust empfunden. Als Hermine spürte, dass ihr Schoß sich um seine Männlichkeit zusammenzog und die Woge des nahenden Orgasmus sich unwiderruflich aufbaute, warf sie stöhnend den Kopf in den Nacken und schloss ihre Augen.

Doch Snape legte die Hände um ihren Kopf und holte sie zurück.

„Sieh mich an!", sagte er rau.

Hermine tat, was er verlangte, auch wenn sie der Gedanke etwas verunsicherte, ihrem Zaubertränkelehrer in die Augen zu sehen, wenn sie gleich in seinen Armen den Höhepunkt erreichen würde.

Doch als sie ihn ansah, war es wieder Erwarten nicht peinlich, sondern fühlte sich an, als hätte sie endlich das bekommen, was ihr die ganze Zeit über unbewusst gefehlt hatte. Das Verlangen, dass ihr aus seinem Blick entgegenschlug intensivierte ihre Lust auf überwältigende Weise.

Sie tauchte ein in die Tiefen seiner schwarzen Augen und versank darin.

Seine Bewegungen wurden heftiger und unkontrollierter und mit jedem Stoß brachte er Hermine näher an den Gipfel – aber die Kraft, mit der er sie nahm war nichts gegen die verstörende Intensität, mit der er sie ansah. Es war, als würde er erst dadurch tatsächlich Besitz von ihr ergreifen, in einem Ausmaß, das durch den körperlichen Akt alleine nie erreichbar gewesen wäre.

Sie sah es mehr in seinen Augen, als sie es in ihrem Schoß spürte, dass auch er nahe daran war, den Höhepunkt zu erreichen und das gab Hermine den letzten Kick, um sich ebenfalls vollkommen fallen zu lassen.

Im selben Augenblick, als die Wellen der Ekstase über ihr zusammenschlugen, drang Snape ein letztes Mal tief in sie ein und ergoss sich in ihre pulsierende Höhle, während sein Blick sie mehr gefangen hielt, als es Hände oder Fesseln je vermocht hätten.

Hermine wusste in diesem Moment mit unumstößlicher Gewissheit, dass sie sich nie mehr würde lösen können, von diesem Mann, der bis vor kurzem nichts weiter als ein genialer aber bösartiger Lehrmeister für sie gewesen war. Selbst wenn sie ihn nicht mehr wieder sehen würde – was nach ihrem Abgang von Hogwarts, der in Kürze bevorstand, nicht unwahrscheinlich war - er würde in ihrem Geist präsent sein, als hätte er sich auf ewig dort eingebrannt.

Seine Augen hielten sie noch immer fest, doch seine Hände, die ihren Kopf gehalten hatten, begannen nun zärtlich ihre Wangen zu streicheln. Nur manchmal unterbrach er den Blickkontakt für einen Moment, um sanfte Küsse auf ihrem Gesicht und ihrem Hals zu verteilen. Als er sich kurz darauf auf den Rücken rollte und Hermine mit sich zog, so dass sie halb auf ihm zu liegen kam, gab sie diese Zärtlichkeiten in gleicher Weise zurück. Es war ein verrücktes Gefühl, den Mann, vor dem sie sich so viele Jahre gefürchtet hatte auf diese Weise zu berühren.

Snape drückte Hermine an sich, als hätte er Angst, sie könne sich einfach in Luft auflösen, wenn er sie nicht gut genug festhielt. Nach einer Weile legte sie ihren Kopf entspannt auf seine Schulter und er vergrub sein Gesicht ihn ihren wirren Locken.

„Du bist fantastisch!", flüsterte er.

Hermine schwieg – leicht verlegen aber sehr glücklich.

„Geht's dir gut?", fragte Snape vorsichtig.

„Aber ja - ich bin nur nicht gewöhnt, dass du mich lobst", sagte Hermine lächelnd.

„Ist mir nur so rausgerutscht!", meinte Snape ironisch.

„Dann ist es ja gut", sagte Hermine und kuschelte sich wohlig in seine Halsbeuge.

„Darf ich dir eine Frage stellen, Hermine", sagte Snape.

„Natürlich", sagte Hermine sofort.

„Für wen hast du mich gestern Nacht unten am See gehalten?", fragte Snape.

„Versprichst du nicht zu lachen?", fragte Hermine.

„Nein!", sagte Snape.

„Das hatte ich eigentlich auch nicht erwartet", seufzte Hermine. „Na schön – ich dachte, du wärst Gabriel Higgins."

„Higgins?", fragte Snape in einem leicht angewiderten Ton.

„Wäre dir jemand anders lieber gewesen?", gab Hermine spöttisch zurück.

„Nein! Im Vergleich zu Potter oder Weasley finde ich Higgins geradezu traumhaft", sagte Snape trocken.

Hermine versuchte von ihm abzurücken, um ihn mit gebührender Entrüstung anzusehen, aber er zog sie sofort wieder zu sich herunter und küsste sie auf die gefurchte Stirn.

„Du scheinst diesen Higgins nicht ...näher zu kennen, wenn du den Unterschied nicht bemerkt hast...", sagte Snape.

„Richtig – ich kenne ihn nicht ...näher", sagte Hermine belustigt.

„Und - hast du vor, das nachzuholen?", sagte Snape leise.

„Na ja – jetzt wo du es sagst...", meinte Hermine nachdenklich und riskierte einen amüsierten Blick in sein sich verfinsterndes Gesicht, „...nein!", beendete sie lächelnd ihren Satz.

„Gut!", knurrte Snape. „Gerade ist mir der Bursche fast sympathisch geworden."

„Aber es gibt da jemand anders, den ich furchtbar gerne näher kennen lernen möchte...", sagte Hermine. „So ein dunkelhaariger, schwarzäugiger..."

„So, so..."

„...griesgrämiger..."

„Nicht frech werden, Granger!"

„...gefürchteter..."

„Schon besser!"

„...unglaublich..."

„Hm..."

„...wundervoller Liebhaber!"

„..."

Als Hermine im Morgengrauen Snapes Quartier verließ – nachdem sie sich widerwillig aus dem minutenlangen Kuss an der Wohnungstür gelöst hatte, mit dem sie sich von einander verabschiedet hatten – war sie sich über mehrere Dinge völlig im Klaren.

Das erste davon war, dass sie noch am selben Abend hierher zurückkehren würde.

Das zweite war die Tatsache, dass sich die Lust auf ein kleines erotisches Abenteuer, mit dem sie am Vorabend hierher gekommen war, in etwas weitaus dringlicheres verwandelt hatte. Ihr Körper stand in Flammen. Wenn sie nur daran dachte, dass seine Hand sie berührte – egal wo – zog ihr Schoß sich zusammen und ihr Atem ging schneller.

Und das dritte war die Gewissheit, dass sie ihn nicht würde verlassen können, in ein paar Tagen am Ende ihrer Schulzeit – nicht ohne das Versprechen auf ein Wiedersehen – und dies hatte er ihr gerade gegeben, bevor sie sich geküsst hatten.

Lächelnd stieg die Hexe die Kerkertreppe empor.

---ENDE---

_Ich würde mich ganz riesig freuen, wenn ihr mir schreibt, ob es euch gefallen hat!_ :D

---

_(Nur falls sich jemand wundert - hier war früher noch ein andere Geschichte hochgeladen, auf die sich die Reviews vor dem 17.12.07 zu Kap. 1 beziehen - sie ist nun seperat zu finden unter "Erlösung".)_


	2. Chapter 2

Hallo liebe Leser, die hier einen Alert gesetzt haben:

Ich habe etwas umgeräumt und die Rubrik „One-Shots" aufgelöst.

Hier gibt's nun nur noch die Kurzgeschichte „Im Schutz der Dunkelheit".

Die Story „Erlösung" und das neu hochgeladene zweite Kapitel davon, findet ihr nun seperat unter „Erlösung" ;)

Liebe Grüße,

Chrissi


End file.
